


Gala

by boldlyanxious



Series: Bio-dad Bruce [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Maribat Bio Dad Bruce Wayne Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlyanxious/pseuds/boldlyanxious
Summary: Marinette goes to Gotham to the Wayne Gala
Series: Bio-dad Bruce [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935907
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122
Collections: Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month





	Gala

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Wayne Gala/ father daughter dance
> 
> This is connected to my work None the Wiser. It will probably be added to the story later. The plot isn't up to this point yet. P

Marinette walked around the room slowly. Her heels clicking and echoing in the empty room. Alfred had found her in a state of distressed nervousness and recommended she get a feel for the room before the guests arrived. The guests had all heard that Bruce would have an announcement but they did not yet know what it would be about. She stood in the opening that would be the place he revealed her connection to him. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine the reaction of the well-dressed crowd and the excited journalist. She wasn't sure she was ready for this.

She went and finished getting ready. She changed her mind back and forth on whether she could actually go through with it. Last night after she and Dick got to the manor from the airport they all told their stories of how their own reveal had gone when they each joined the family. Mostly the stories seemed okay. But she still worried about how this could affect her life in Paris. Bruce was fairly certain that the story would not make it that far, especially since they were only giving a first name.

It was time so she moved down the staircase. Bruce was standing and waiting for her and she could hear Dick announcing. She caught her breath. Her hands were shaking. She looked up as Bruce spoke, worried that he could see the fear in her eyes. His hands were on her shoulders and he bent so he was at her level. She realized he has says her name a couple times.

"Marinette, you don't have to do this to make me happy."

Her voice caught in her throat.

"I am thrilled you are here. I could always announce a new charity to support," he continued. "I would not be disappointed even if you were never ready."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really, just stay here a moment. I need to go out there. I'll come back to you after."

She watched as he walked away. He was through the door and she could see him lifting his hand to greet the crowd before she rushed after him. He was almost to Dick to get the microphone before she appeared at the door. Dick whispered to him as he passed the mic and Bruce turned back to see her still slightly hesitating in the doorway. He started speaking to the crowd and she gritted her teeth while only showing a smile and took a few steps onto the stage. Bruce met her halfway and looked down at her nodding before he presented her as his daughter who he had recently learned had been adopted without him knowing about her.

After they walked off the stage, the band started playing a song for a father daughter dance. It took her a moment to recognise the song because it was so different when played at a slow tempo on strings but it was her favorite Jagged Stone song. She smiled and focused on carefully following the steps. The crowd clapped when they finished and then Marinette was surrounded by people asking questions.

She definitely preferred not being the focus of attention for an event but she did just fine. No matter which way she turned or what was happening around her one of her new siblings or Bruce was always right there with her. She never had to deal with it alone. They were guiding her how to interact with the people and who to avoid. They also showed her the best ways to have fun at fancy events without getting caught.

Or appropriately passing off the blame like she and Cass did to Jason when the punch table suddenly fell over. Marinette thought of that again and laughed on the plane on her way home. The look on Jason's face when he was told to clean it up was priceless. For as much as it had been confusing to learn about her new family she was very happy to have met them all.


End file.
